Flight pt 2
by Grimmjow Schiffer
Summary: The second in my little Flight series. Frosty, Lyn, and Savvy are up to their old tricks and this time they brought along their friend Liz. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh!" said Liz. She looked about 14 years old with light brown hair, light skin, a lean build, and dark eyes." I'm so effin' bored!" She flopped down in her fuzzy black circle chair.

"I agree." said Savvy. She gestured to Frosty, who was laying on the bed." Frosty and I have already read your entire manga collection, even Canterella."

"Well," said Frosty," we could always re-dub Final Fantasy 7."

"Again?" moaned Liz and Savvy.

"Or," said Lyn as she dug through her backpack," we could go on an adventure."

Liz perked up at that." So, what are you going to pull out of the 'Backpack of Infinite Wisdom' this time?"

"This." replied Lyn as she held out a Batman McDonald's Happy Meal flashlight. Savvy's mouth dropped while Frosty perked up."Now, who's ready for an adventure?" She shined the light on the wall.

"Let's go!" shouted Frosty as he eagerly jumped through the portal.

"Sweet!" said Liz as she followed. Finally, Lyn dragged Savvy through, with the portal closing behind them.

All four of them stood observing their surroundings, happy to find themselves in a place they all knew and loved.

Liz was the one who broke their silence." We...are in...the effin' World that Never Was!" She cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Axel!" squealed Savvy.

"Demyx!" squealed Lyn.

"Por que?" shouted Frosty as he sank to his knees." Organization 13 and me without a keyblade!"

"I know the feeling." said Liz as she patted Frosty on the back. Liz looked around and saw Lyn and Savvy running towards the castle."Hey, wait for us!" she screamed as she dragged Frosty with her after them.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Lyn and Savvy ran along when Lyn ran right into someone." Hey, watch it!" she yelled as she looked up, only to realize that she had run into Saix. She and Savvy stared at him, dumbfounded as he asked," Who are you?"

Lyn and Savvy are still standing staring at Saix when a familiar voice shouted," Hey, Saix, who are your new friends?" A familiar red-head walked up to the blue-haired man. That seemed to snap Lyn and Savvy out of their daze.

"Isa!""Lea!" they shouted in unison causing both men to stare at them.

"Lyn, Savvy, there you two are!" shouted Liz as she ran up to them, Frosty close on her heels. She and Frosty looked at Axel and Saix then at each other." It couldn't be Sora or Riku or even Leon and Cid. No, it had to be the damn Organization."

"I know," added Frosty," and to top it all off we don't even get keyblades."

"Hang on." interrupted Axel." Who are you people, and what are you doing here?"

Before Liz and Frosty could tell her not to answer Lyn immediately explained about the Batman flashlight.


	3. Chapter 3

**About An Hour Later**

After telling Axel and Saix about the flashlight, they brought Lyn, Savvy, Liz, and Frosty to the castle and made them explain it again to the other members of the Organization. During this explanation, though, Lyn and Savvy added that Kingdom Hearts was a game series in their world.

"So you see," said Lyn," those two over there," she pointed to Liz and Frosty," like Sora, Riku, and that whole group."

"While we," said Savvy as she gestured to herself and Lyn," are huge fans of you guys. Lyn is the real expert, though, but I have 358/2 Days."

"Well I have 1 and 2, and Zack offered to sell me Re: Chain of Memories." replied Lyn.

"Danny has Birth by Sleep, though." added Frosty.

"Oh yes, gotta love Terra." said Lyn.

"Terra." sighed Savvy.

"Ventus!" shouted Liz at Lyn and Savvy." What do you two have against Sora anyway?"

"He's such a goody-two shoes." replied Savvy.

"His attacks are pretty much all the same." added Lyn." Hack, slash, swipe, dodge, repeat until enemies are all gone. Besides the Organization in general is just hotter."

"And much, much more awesome."

"Glad to know we have some fans." said Demyx.

"You have no idea." said Frosty.

"Well this has been fun and exciting," said Luxord," but I feel like a game of poker. Anyone else?"

"What are we betting?" asked Savvy.

"Well, since you four probably don't have anything of any real value, I'm thinking strip poker, maybe."

Frosty, Liz, Savvy, and Lyn all smiled at each other before Lyn stepped forward and said," I'm in." with a devilish grin on her face.

**I know Luxord is supposed to have a British accent, but I have no idea how to write it so...yeah. I know these chapters are a bit short as well. I only ask that you bear with me for the time being. Thanks to all those who are reading, have read, and/or will continue reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**About 2 Hours Later**

"I win again." smiled Lyn as she laid down her cards for all to see.

"The hell?" shouted Luxord. Lyn, Luxord, Demyx, Xemnas, Axel, Marluxia, and Saix were all sitting in a circle with a huge pile of clothes in the middle. In only a couple of hours Lyn had managed to strip the guys down to their boxers without losing a single hand.

"Wow," said Zexion," I never thought that anyone could ever beat Luxord at cards."

"We probably should have warned them that she could play circles around Allen Walker." said Frosty as he read one of the many manga out of Lyn's Backpack of Infinite Wisdom, a bottomless pit with no gravity in the shape of a backpack.

"Please," replied Savvy," and missed seeing Axel in his boxers. I wouldn't dare."

"Fangirl" muttered Liz." Not that I'm not enjoying the view. I'm kind of a closet organization fan myself."

"Okay, guys, I quit." said Lyn as she got up. She walked over to the pile of clothes and pulled out one of the jackets." You guys can have your clothes back, but I'm keeping this jacket."

"Are you gonna collect something from every world we go to?" asked Frosty.

"Maayyybe." smiled Lyn as she shoved the jacket into her backpack.

"Well, this has been fun." said Liz. "But I think it's time we went home."

"Yeah, we don't want people to worry about us." said Savvy. Lyn sighed and shined the Bat-symbol on the wall." Bye, guys." Savvy grinned as she went through the portal, Liz and Frosty close behind her.

"Stop by our world some time." said Lyn." I'll be more than happy to play another game of cards with you." She turned and stepped through the portal back into Liz's room.


End file.
